


【多CP】论坛体：我男朋友太粘人怎么办

by verab



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verab/pseuds/verab
Summary: 预警：尺J、甜矿、0192、Kumo、prilla、壳花、U权、芽驼CP出现，时间线混乱，OOC严重。电竞N禁，严禁上升，谁上升谁领导像我的一样傻X。【Gen G】Corejj-金毛饲养员、Ruler-汪汪汪、Haru-LL大法好、Crown-柴犬饲养员、Fly-西瓜十块三斤、Life-我什么都不知道【KZ】pray-pray❤faker（pray❤Gorilla）、Gorilla-吃什么比较养生、Peanut-家养魔王【SKT】faker-Hide on bush、bang-觅心猎手【KT】smeb-Hunt D（DDDDDDeft）、deft-嚼嚼嚼、ucal-study is my life、score-champion is my life【AFS】kuro-宝贝我要吃糖、mowgli-哈尼快来吃糖、kiin-摇了我叭【JAG】Umti-离我老婆远一点、warith-咖啡店长、teddy-绿翼航空专员





	【多CP】论坛体：我男朋友太粘人怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：尺J、甜矿、0192、Kumo、prilla、壳花、U权、芽驼CP出现，时间线混乱，OOC严重。电竞N禁，严禁上升，谁上升谁领导像我的一样傻X。
> 
> 【Gen G】Corejj-金毛饲养员、Ruler-汪汪汪、Haru-LL大法好、Crown-柴犬饲养员、Fly-西瓜十块三斤、Life-我什么都不知道  
【KZ】pray-pray❤faker（pray❤Gorilla）、Gorilla-吃什么比较养生、Peanut-家养魔王  
【SKT】faker-Hide on bush、bang-觅心猎手  
【KT】smeb-Hunt D（DDDDDDeft）、deft-嚼嚼嚼、ucal-study is my life、score-champion is my life  
【AFS】kuro-宝贝我要吃糖、mowgli-哈尼快来吃糖、kiin-摇了我叭  
【JAG】Umti-离我老婆远一点、warith-咖啡店长、teddy-绿翼航空专员

电竞>>英雄联盟>>LCK

楼主（金毛饲养员）：

【主题】求助！家养宠物太粘人怎么办

RT，我家养了一只超大型号金毛，倒是很可爱会撒娇，但是我现在有了一个苦恼，希望大家能给我点帮助。我家金毛实在是太粘人了，简直像个狗型橡皮糖。你生气骂他，他就眼泪汪汪的看着你，你就不生气了心疼了。可是你不管他，他就黏着你做什么事都要一起，连上厕所他都妄想偷窥【捂脸】

Hide on bush 回复楼主：

那就换一只乖的好了，这样比较快摆脱困扰

吃什么比较养生 回复楼主：

那就宠着吧，狗狗都和小孩子一样，比较需要家人的陪伴哦。

家养魔王 回复 Hide on bush：

？你号没了，密码我改了，kkt已拉黑

Hide on bush 回复家养魔王：

江南区给你买了三套房，我不养宠物，只养你

pray❤faker 回复吃什么比较养生：

Love Love Love~

吃什么比较养生 回复 pray❤faker：

你是不是回错人了？

pray❤Gorilla 回复吃什么比较养生：

米啊内刚刚上错号啦

吃什么比较养生 回复pray❤faker：

别说了你号没了

楼主（金毛饲养员）：楼上跑题的拖出克，我在求助你们秀起来了？

我什么都不知道 回复楼主：

我怎么感觉你的描述很熟悉，我们队也有一只很粘人的金毛犬，每天容仁哥都被烦的不行，但是吧，他就只黏一个人，别的人离他近了大概还会被咬一口。

西瓜十块钱三斤 回复我什么都不知道：

咱们队还有一只柴犬，性格活泼又可爱，每次我都看到某中单在对着柴犬的脸揉揉捏捏，有时候我怀疑自己出现了幻觉，在某中单爱抚柴犬的时候，甚至能看到柴犬在开心的摇尾巴。

楼主（金毛饲养员） 回复 我什么都不知道：

Life啊，再说一句下次让你和赞荣哥直播哦

楼主（金毛饲养员）回复 西瓜十块钱三斤：

。。。瓜吃多了小心拉肚子，一会某中单看见了跳起来打你膝盖

柴犬饲养员 回复 西瓜十块钱三斤：

？你不要想首发了

绿翼航空专员 回复楼主：

楼上都在讲什么东西，太天真了。金毛再粘人，也比泰迪随时随地发情好吧，真的是恐怖如斯。楼主应该觉得幸福才行。我们基地养了一只泰迪，以前的时候每天对着我的辅助疯狂发情，我都要吓死了好吧！

离我老婆远一点 回复绿翼航空专员：

你给我走！离我老婆远一点！我老婆退役了你更要离他远一点！

@咖啡店长 老婆今天我也超~爱你哒！

绿翼航空专员 回复离我老婆远一点：

呕，恶心心

咖啡店长回复离我老婆远一点：

❤

绿翼航空专员 回复离我老婆远一点：

呕，更加恶心心了。各位看看吧，感觉我需要把ID让给这位@离我老婆远一点 了，他才是名副其实的泰迪

离我老婆远一点 回复咖啡店长：

❤❤❤❤❤

摇了我叭 回复绿翼航空专员：

你只是每天队内被秀而已，我想给大家分享一下我的经历QWQ。我在队内，每天有两个人亲亲抱抱喂饭饭，我以为我出国打比赛命运能够放过我，结果队内两对换房睡的，还有一个煲越洋电话粥，我只能孤苦伶仃的自己在走廊咬枕头。球球各位铁汁摇了我叭，我还小，我需要吃饭不需要吃狗粮TT

汪汪汪 回复摇了我叭：

你胡说八道！我们什么时候换房了？！那是旺乎哥要做锻炼，我不会，所以才请相赫哥帮忙的！为了不打扰他们锻炼，我才和容仁哥一个房间的，什么都没发生哦！东彬哥打电话也是为了学习更多的经验，你这个弟弟怎么年纪轻轻就思想出了问题，我看我要教育一下你才行了！

study is my life 回复摇了我叭：

我怎么感觉楼上的笨蛋说完以后什么都暴露了。。。

楼主（金毛饲养员） 回复study is my life：

别理他，他脑子有坑

Hunt D 回复楼主：

呀！养狗多好啊，能看家护院，还不会向你吐口水，我家养错了动物，天天吵着要我做饭，一点不开心就吐口水，头疼死了，正想卖掉换钱，你要不要？

嚼嚼嚼 回复Hunt D：

别说了你号也没了，今天就做好准备接受我的纸团攻击吧！对了，晚上我要吃拉面哦

Hunt D 回复嚼嚼嚼：

呀！你这个疯崽子！今天你必接受我的斯巴达教育！！！晚上拉面要吃什么口味的？

楼主（金毛饲养员） 回复 Hunt D：

你俩我一块拉黑了！明撕暗秀的一律滚出克

champion is my life 回复study is my life：

嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿（发出佛系的笑声）

study is my life 回复champion is my life：

一起努力呀哥~

宝贝我要吃糖 回复楼主：

其实小型犬是比较可爱的生物哦，他们会黏黏的，但是也有超级可爱的一面，因为体型小小也不会造成你的困扰呢。

哈尼快来吃糖 回复宝贝我要吃糖：

(*/ω＼*)

DDDDDDeft 回复楼主：

@金毛饲养员 楼主你看，楼上才是不当人的典范，这个不当人的啊，每次老虎聚餐，张口闭口都是自己男朋友。偶尔带另一半约会，别人都有好好在吃饭，就他俩，你一口我一口，在干嘛啊？你们这是在犯罪！

摇了我叭 回复DDDDDDeft：

【捂脸】在队内也是这样的，大家已经从无法直视到自然免疫了，当初最过分的时候，恶心的tusin哥都瘦了五斤。

LL大法好 回复楼主：

请问，你看到我哥刚刚去干嘛了吗？

————————————

签名档：niconiconi~

柴犬饲养员 回复LL大法好：

我刚刚去和fly决一死战了，以后他不要想在gen g上场了

LL大法好 回复柴犬饲养员：

prprpr

楼主（金毛饲养员） 回复全体：

【捂脸】话题完全跑偏了啊，本来是求助的，怎么这么多人开始秀起来了？我想把你们号搞没算了

柴犬饲养员 回复楼主：难道你不是在秀？

LL大法好 回复楼主：+1

摇了我叭 回复楼主：+2

DDDDDDeft 回复楼主：+3

嚼嚼嚼 回复楼主：+4

......（全员刷屏）

觅心射手 回复楼主：

你们在讨论什么？怎么一会人一会狗的？电竞论坛也变成了宠物饲养基地吗？那我可以说说我家可爱的gamja吗？

楼主（金毛饲养员） 回复觅心射手：

【捂脸】不重要了，我们去双排吧俊植呐

汪汪汪 回复楼主：

哥！不要啊哥！我们双排吧哥！晚上我们去吃烤肉吧哥！哥今天晚上好冷我能和你睡吗哥！

END


End file.
